¿Adios?
by Fan Shaman King
Summary: [SasuSaku][Oneshot] Sakura tiene que irse a otro país por que sus padres se quedan sin trabajo...¿que harán sus amigos? ¿que hará...Sasuke?...[[reviews please! T.T ]]


Este es mi primer fic de Naruto, y pues no me atreví a hacer uno muy largo n.nU espero que os guste y así sabré si debo o no debo hacer fics más largos jeje n.n espero que les guste! reviews please!

(Naruto no me pertenece y todas esas cosas que ya sabréis xD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura Haruno estaba en su habitación haciendo las maletas para su mudanza a Nueva York, ya que sus padres se han quedado sin trabajo y allí tienen algunos familiares que les acogen en su casa y les han encontrado un empleo. Cuando acabó de arreglar sus cosas se fue a la puerta de la escuela Ninja para despedirse de sus compañeros. Allí le estaban esperando: Naruto, Hinata, Ino (a pesar de sus discusiones), Neji, Shikamaru, Choji , Rock Lee, Ten Ten,…pero la persona a la que ella más deseaba ver no estaba.

- TOT ¡¡Sakura-chaaaaan!-gritó Naruto ante la celosa y tímida mirada de Hinata.

- Hola chicos ú.ù-dijo Sakura en un tono triste.  
- ¿A qué hora sale el avión**?- **preguntó Ino acercándose a Sakura y apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella para tratar de tranquilizarla un poco.  
- Sale dentro de una hora y media.  
-…-Hinata miró tristemente a Sakura, aunque en el fondo se alegraba porque le deja el camino libre para estar con Naruto.

- Esto… ¿alguien sabe dónde está Sasuke-kun y por qué no ha venido…?-preguntó Sakura mirándolos a todos. Sus amigos podían notar en ella una verdadera tristeza.**  
**- No le vemos desde que nos dijiste que te ibas…-le respondió Ten Ten.  
- Ya sabes cómo es Sasuke, este tipo de cosas como las despedidas no le van.-alegó Neji.  
- Entiendo…ú.ù-susurró Sakura con la mirada baja.  
- ¡¡¿Qué más da si no está aquí ese estúpido!-gritó Naruto con el ceño fruncido.  
- Naruto-kun…-dejó caer Hinata en susurro entristecida.**  
**- Eso ya da igual… Me voy y ya no lo volveré a ver…  
- oOo ¡Iré a verte siempre que pueda!-dijo Rock Lee entusiasmado frente a la incrédula mirada de todos los demás.  
- Si...bueno…te echaremos de menos.-dijo Neji poniéndose delante de él.  
- Yo también a vosotros…**  
**- Te hemos traído un regalo entre todos , esperamos que te guste.- dijo Ten Ten ysacó de su bolsito una foto en la que salían todos sus compañeros con sus senseis y ella enmarcado. – para que lo cuelgues en tu habitación y te acuerdes de nosotros siempre que la veas…  
Sakura se quedó mirando la foto y salieron lágrimas de sus ojos.  
- Gracias chicos…, ya tengo que irme. Me lo he pasado muy bien con vosotros estos últimos años, nunca os olvidaré…-fue abrazando uno por uno.

Sakura se fue dejando a sus amigos con lágrimas en la cara. Tanta tristeza hizo que a Naruto le entraran ganas de hacer caca . U…n.nU, así que se apartó del grupo y se fue a hacer sus necesidades entre los árboles. Tranquilamente se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, se giró para ponerse de cuclillas y…  
- ¡¡¡Tú! O0Ó-Naruto se encontró de frente con la cara de Sasuke, y rápidamente se subió los pantalones. - ¡¿Pero qué haces tú aquí! Ò0ô  
- ¿Eh…? ¿…Qué te importa? – dijo con ese aire de superioridad.  
- ¡¿Cómo que qué me importa! ¡¡Estábamos despidiendo a Sakura-chan y ni siquiera te has atrevido a salir de aquí! ¡Eres un cobarde!**  
**Sasuke le ignoró y desapareció rápidamente.

Sakura y sus padres facturaron el equipaje y se disponían a entrar en el avión. Justo en la puerta de éste Sakura se volvió y…  
- ¡Ah! OO Mamá, he olvidado de comprar agua. Ahora vengo.  
- ¡No tardes hija! ¡Que el avión está apunto de despegar!  
- Tranquila Mamá, volveré enseguida.  
Sakura corrió a la tienda, cogió la botella de agua y la puso en el mostrador. Mientras buscaba el dinero en su cartera notó que alguien la llamaba por detrás dándole con la mano en la espalda. Se giró y se quedó MUY sorprendida:  
- Ssa..a...suu..ke-kun, ¿qué… haces aquí?-preguntó mirándolo alucinada.**  
**- …verás…-bajo un poco la mirada con el ceño fruncido pero en seguida la miró a los ojos.-Se me da mejor demostrar que decir…-se acercó y le cogió suavemente la cara besándola apasionadamente en los labios.  
**- O/O…- **Sakura se sorprendió muchísimo pero, como es normal, le correspondió.  
- Sakura, no quiero que vayas… Me he dado cuenta de que eres más importante para mí de lo que pensaba…-decía mirándola a los ojos con un leve sonrojo. Era la primera vez que Sasuke se sonrojaba…se veía tan hermoso…  
- A buenas horas me lo dices…-dejo salir ella en un susurro mientras lo miraba a los ojos con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
- Lo sé, lo siento…  
- ¡¡Sakura, rápido! El avión va a despegar ¡YA!-gritaba la madre de Sakura desde fuera, que había venido a buscarla.  
Sakura y Sasuke salieron de la tienda y se pararon frente a su madre.  
- No Mamá, tengo que quedarme aquí…-dijo la pelirrosa decidida.  
-¡¿Qué! ¡Estás loca, ¿no! ¡¿Por qué!   
- En Nueva York no tengo nada…, y aquí tengo todo lo que quiero…-miró de reojo a Sasuke algo sonrojada.  
- Pero tú no puedes quedarte aquí sola…  
- No está sola, yo estaré con ella...-dijo convencido mirando a la madre de Sakura.  
- **"Pasajeros con destino Nueva York, último aviso para embarcar**"-se oyó decir por los altavoces del aeropuerto.  
- ¡Venga Sakura, tenemos que irnos!-dijo la madre agarrándola de la mano.  
- ¡No! Me quiero quedar…-alegó la chica soltándose de la mano de su madre inmediatamente.

La madre de Sakura después de pensárselo bastante terminó por acceder…**  
**- Bueno…prométeme que la cuidarás bien.- se dirigió a Sasuke.  
- No se preocupe, conmigo estará bien…yo jamás dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño…-contestó Sasuke.**  
**Sakura abrazó a su madre y se despidieron. Volvió su mirada a Sasuke con una sonrisa. Sasuke se acercó más a ella y la besó nuevamente.

Los dos volvieron agarrados de la mano a la aldea. Encontraron a sus amigos sentados conversando en el mismo sitio donde anteriormente Sakura se había despedido de ellos.

Al verlos llegar juntos…agarrados…todos se quedaron extrañados y rápidamente se pusieron en pie.

-O-O ¡¡¡Sakura-chan! Pero…¿¿¿qué haces aquí?-saltó su amigo Naruto mirándola.

-Verás es que yo…-Sakura no sabía como decir el porque había vuelto, tal vez Sasuke no quería que nadie supiera que él había sido el que la había ido a buscar.

-Yo la traje…-saltó Sasuke de repente mirando a Sakura.-Porque…porque…me di cuenta de que yo…la amo…

-O/O Sasuke-kun…-Sakura se quedó muy sonrojada y extrañada de esas palabras, Sasuke se atrevió a decir eso frente a los demás…

-¡¡¡¡O.o!-nadie supo que decir, en realidad se alegraban por ellos, menos Naruto y Lee, y que los dos querían a la pelirrosa.

Sasuke pasó su brazo por el hombro de Sakura…ahora era SU Sakura y ahora ya nada los separaría, ni orgullo, ni celos, ni mentiras…nada…

Fin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno! Espero que os haya gustado n.n creo que me quedó un poco cursi no? o.o bueno espero sus reviews please! T.T


End file.
